Wayfinder
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: Three friends meet once again, because of the unbreakable bond of their hearts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em>In the realm of darkness two friends who now both walk the path barley missing one another finally meet.<em>

Terra walked the path of darkness. He finally was able to separate from Xehanort, when the boy defeated him and the death of Ansem. Except he was not able to reclaim his body, instead his heart succumbed into the darkness. He does not how much time passed, endlessly he walked. He found himself in the sea like darkness, the waves rolled gently on his feet. He did not know how many times he ended up here, he thought about Xehanort then Aqua and Ven. He wondered where they were, and what they were doing. He took out his Wayfinder; he missed them but was more worried about Xehanort

"What is happening out there? Xehanort…"

Aqua arrived once again near the sea like darkness, except she saw someone standing near the shore. She did not see anyone in a while, last was Ansem. I wonder where he was now? I went near to see a familiar build, it couldn't be could it? It was, she could not believe it! Her lost friend Terra, whom she last saw when she helped him fight Master Xehanort.

Terra looked behind him, and saw someone he never thought he would see. It was his friend Aqua, she ran to him and he welcomed her in his embrace.

They were both happy but felt that they're reunion was incomplete, they let go of each other and silently faced the monotonous waves. They quietly discussed what happened after they last saw each other.

"So where is Ven now?" Terra asked after they have finished.

"Still sleeping, Terra he needs us to wake him up" Terra nodded in agreement.

He was happy that Sora defeated Xehanort and that Ven is safe, though asleep.

"First we need to get out of here, any ideas?" He was filled with new hope.

"No I have been walking here for years it seems" Terra was still determined.

"No matter, we will get out of here and help Ven no matter the cost"

"Yeah" Aqua noticed what Terra held in his hand.

She took out hers, she knew this is what led her to Terra and will eventually lead her to Ven.

"We will all be together again if not now then someday" Aqua whispered almost like a prayer, while looking at the darkened sky.

"I know we will" Terra said with utmost confidence.

Suddenly both there Wayfinders shone, and a door appeared in the middle of the sea.

"The Door of Light" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a minute then walked deeper in, until they were basked in a warm light.

_A boy who fought side by side with his friends went to a deep slumber in a young boy's heart and now he finally awakens…_

Sora, after reading the King's letter went to sleep, ready for a new journey. He found himself in his Dive to the Heart. His station is still the same, except some new pictures were added from his last adventure. He wondered why he was here, when Roxas appeared. A Nobody who became whole by residing in his Somebody's heart.

"Roxas? What's up?" Sora asked, he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

"You need to see this" Roxas pointed upwards.

Sora looked up but so nothing, when a flight of stairs appeared. He went up following his Nobody; they arrived in Roxas' station. It was different from before, his clothes is different and in others, his pictures are mostly made of the organization. This one was of people that he met and not met before like the King, Peter Pan, Stitch, Pete, and the princesses. In the inner most ring was a young man smiling energetically with a broadsword, A man with black hair and eyes with a distinctive scar in his face, an old man with yellow eyes, a man with black hair and eyes, and a blue haired woman with kind blue eyes, they were both holding Keyblades.

There was one that surprised him; it was of him in his old clothes when he first started his journey, but his hair was dark and he had yellow eyes and held a keyblade. After he was done observing the station, he saw Roxas looking at a boy… who looked just like him, sleeping.

Ven woke up, stretched his arms and legs and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he noticed two boys, one looked exactly like him and the other looked like Vanitas, but felt familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" the look alike asked

"Ventus, Ven for short who are you?" I asked them

"I'm Sora" Vanitas said.

"Roxas" The other replied.

Ven now understood why Sora felt familiar, he was the young boy who let him in his heart and he slept ever since to repair his shattered heart. Ven put a hand in his heart, it was fixed and he had Sora to thank. He told them about him, and afterwards Sora explained what had been happening the years he had been asleep, then there was a moment of silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Roxas asked.

"I guess I'm going to go find my friends, they're probably waiting for me" Ven looked sad for a minute, then his eyes lit with determination.

"I'll help you after all I lost both of my friends once so I know how it feels"

Ven saw that Vanitas picture started to disappear, and in its place was Sora's.

"Thank you" Ven's hand started to disappear.

Sora tried to grab him but caught only dust, and then the station broke. Both boys started to fall, Sora closed his eyes. He woke up and got ready, today he was going to meet Riku and Kairi as usual in their island. When he got there, he saw Riku and Kairi near the Paopu tree.

"Hey guys! I'm coming" He shouted and waved at them.

He ran to where they were, and noticed Ven lying face up in the bended tree.

"Ven!" He shouted, he checked if he was okay to find that he was just unconscious.

"Do you know him? We found him like that when we arrived" Riku explained.

"Ven! Wake up!" Sora ignored the question, and shouted in his ear.

Ven woke up with a start and looked around, "Sora?"

The gang found themselves sitting on the tree, as Ven explained his story once again. There was a silence, and Ven picked the fruit of the tree.

"This is a Paopu fruit right?" Kairi nodded.

He held the fruit in his left hand and took out his own Wayfinder in his right.

"I wonder if they are okay…" He looked up at the sky.

Suddenly his Wayfinder glowed, and then levitated a foot above his open palm. There was a bright light, they covered their eyes. When Ven opened his eyes, his Wayfinder was in his palm. They noticed a great big splash near the shore. He jumped off the tree and ran to the shore, the others following behind him. He looked at the endless ocean and saw nothing. A big splash appeared again, and two familiar heads popped out of the water.

"Terra! Aqua!" He ran deeper into the ocean.

"Ven!" They both exclaimed.

They hugged and basked in the warm reunion, while the onlookers look at each other happily remembering their own joyous reunion.

Sadly, all good things come to an end as they all met up once again in the beach, the gummi ship ready to depart. Sora, Riku, and Ven are going to meet with Master Yen Sid to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. While Terra and Aqua go on their next adventure in Radiant Garden to prepare themselves, and gather information. They will meet up with the others later, to defeat Xehanort once and for all. The king informed them that Xehanort is back once again and needs all of their help to defeat him, for the good of the other worlds. Kairi will stay in Destiny Islands and will wait for their return.

They looked at each other, and said their goodbyes. Even Roxas and Namine, who became close with the trio. They all knew though, that it wasn't for very long. Sora took out his Wayfinder that Kairi made, and the others did the same. Terra was orange, Aqua blue, and Ven green, the same as when Aqua made it. Namine's is white, Roxas yellow, Riku black, and Kairi pink, made of shells and pieces of Paopu fruit. They knew that this was a reminder that their hearts are connected.


End file.
